When I Get You Alone
by KennyIsOrange
Summary: This is how I desperately hope it will go down. All thoughts were gained from glee wikia, which isn't a reliable resource but who the hell cares really?
1. Chapter 1

"Thanks" Blaine said, kindly thanking the woman behind the register at the local coffee shop.

She smiled at him and waved goodbye with a wink. Blaine chuckled, he always got flirted with by women.

He made his way over to his best friend at their table, awaiting his latte. Kurt smiled as Blaine set down his cup in front of him.

Kurt got really happy whenever Blaine invited him out for coffee. He knew that the older boy probably only thought him a friend, but it was nice to pretend for a few , Blaine said he needed to talk.

"So, what's up?" the countertenor asked, sipping his drink.

"Well, see there's this," he hesitated, would Kurt really be able to help? Well it as worth a try. "There's this guy I like and I wanna show him how special he is."

Kurt's eyes light up, could Blaine be talking about him? One could only dream.

"Now I fully believe in the 'if you wanna say something, say it loud' sorta thing." Blaine made hand motions as he spoke. "So I was wondering, do you think serenading someone in public is too...forward or extravagant?"

Kurt thought for a second. If Blaine had meant him, Kurt knew he'd love to be serenaded in a public place. "No, I think it's perfect!"

Blaine smiled goofily, "Great!" They finished their coffees and left, joking happily.

SEPARATION LINE!

Blaine called an emergency meeting the next day.

"I hope you have a good reason too." Wes stated angrily. He didn't like to have his schedule mixed up.

"Guys, I am in love." Blaine declared as he stood up to make his speech. He paused for reactions. None came.

"And your point is..." David said snickering.

"I need your help in the wooing process!" Wes raised an eyebrow but motioned him to continue. "I've decided to have the Warblers help me sing to him," he paused dramatically once more, "At the GAP."

Wes brought down his gavel. "No way!" he was outraged, "We cannot perform randomly, off-stage! We haven't done that in over fifty years! We shall not break tradition!"

Blaine tried to protest but Kurt cut him off. He was determined to have his song.

"Wes, may I speak?" Wes thought for a moment, then allowed him to do so. "As you all may know, I used to be part of the glee club that we tied with at sectionals." all the Warblers had already known this. "We used to do impromptu performances often, and I'd say it has enhanced our performance value. I think it could do the same for the Warblers." he sat back down confidently.

The council spoke silently for a few moments in which Blaine thanked Kurt for his help. Wes grudgingly stood up and said, "We will perform where Blaine wishes us to."

"Yes!" Blaine pumped his fist in the air in triumph. "Now, I will be singing to this guy that works at the GAP, Jeremiah..."

Kurt tuned out. Blaine was singing for someone else, not him. Kurt felt his heart sink to his stomach. He sank lower in his seat and took out his phone.

'To: Mercedes Invite my girls, I need comfort.'

Kurt sighed sadly as Blaine droned on happily.

SEPARATION LINE!

Kurt flopped onto Mercedes' bed and sighed. "So then he says it's for some other dude that's not me and I just," he sighed as he couldn't find a better word.

"I'm sorry baby." Mercedes said. Rachel sat next to Kurt on the bed and began talking about her dads.

All of the other girls were busy with their men, and that left the single girls, Mercedes and Rachel, to comfort Kurt.

On their consecutive fourth musical and fifth tub of ice cream, Rachel began talking about Finn or something. Kurt just drifted off to sleep.

SEPARATION LINE BITCHES!

"Ok ready everyone? Places! And go!" Wes said.

Everyone split up and go in their spots. They began singing.

Kurt watched miserably as Blaine sang to the guy, who seemed generally annoyed at Blaine. Kurt still couldn't help but giggle when he donned those pink sunglasses. He did his best not to cry and to keep singing.

Blaine finished and dropped the socks onto the register, then security came over and told them to leave.

Outside of the store Blaine sat on a bench next to Kurt. The well groomed boy beside him still working hard not to cry.

"Do you think it was too much?" Blaine panicked.

Kurt put a hand on his shoulder and began to talk when the boy they were talking about stormed over to them.

"You wanna tell me why you did that? I don't even know you!" the boy raged at Blaine.

Blaine attempted to defend himself but the boy interrupted again.

"You can just go around busting a move in people's work places!"

Blaine blushed and looked down ashamedly, "But the crowd loved it..."

"Well my boss didn't! Now I don't have a job anymore!" Blaine looked up at him apologetically,

"I didn't like it either," his voice calmed, "No one knows I'm gay..."

Kurt scoffed and piped up, "Honestly, with your hair, I think they do..." Blaine chuckled lightly.

"Besides, we can't even date or anything, you're underage. It's like a felony or something." Blaine looked upset, but understanding.

The boy sighed and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Look kid, I'm sorry. I don't mean to reject you, but you can find someone else. To be honest, you're adorable, and..." he lowered his voice so only Blaine could hear, "The way your friend was eyeing you in there, I think you already have someone else."

He motioned towards Kurt who was glaring at the clerk with jealously.

Blaine chuckled and said, "Look man I'm sorry, lemme talk to your boss, I'll get your job back."

The boy waved it off, "Nah, I hated it anyways." Blaine blushed and walked back to Kurt.

"Hey I'm sorry..." Kurt said sympathetically as he sat down next to him.

Inside the brunette was bursting with joy, he had a chance now! "It's fine..." Blaine said, thinking about what Jeremiah had said about Kurt.

SEPARATION LINE!

Blaine sighed the next day as he sat next to Kurt in the spacious Dalton cafeteria.

"I have never embarrassed myself so much. And that's saying something, I used to spray my hair red and dress up as a clown for little kids' birthday parties."

Kurt raised his eyebrow and giggled at the thought. Then turned serious, it was now or never.

"Speaking of embarrassment, you know I actually kinda thought you were gonna ask me out for Valentine's Day..." he blushed and looked away.

Blaine answered, shocked, he hadn't thought that Jeremiah was right about that. "Wow I really am clueless. I have no idea what I am doing at all really, I've never even had a boyfriend before." Kurt was shocked at this. "Look Kurt, I care about you a lot." Kurt blushed, "And I don't wanna ruin anything for us right now. I'm obviously horrible at romance. I think it would be best if we stayed friends..."

"So," Kurt thought for a metaphor, "It's just like When Harry Met Sally...but I get to play Meg Ryan."

Blaine chuckled, "Sure," then he thought aloud, "Hey, don't they end up together in the end?"

FIN(N)

A/N: oh hell yeah I went there Finn.

Uh, so I was on glee wikia and I deeply hope its reliable because this entire thing is based off of what was on there.

Cross your fingers baby!

Also, this was written on my iPod as I lack a computer, so be impressed and don't get annoyed by grammatical errors.


	2. Octopus

Hey to answer the questions: I just read it off the glee wiki. I swear, go look at Glee (dot) wikia (dot) com. Honestly, I didn't expect it to be right on the spot, I just got the ideas from whoever posted the things on the site and I wrote them down. I wish I could read Ryan Murphy's mind, but alas, I cannot. I didn't see it before it aired, if I had trust me I would have gotten online and showed it EVERYONE, I'm not that selfish.


End file.
